


Persuasion

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is more persuasive than Joey will admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"I tried to _what?"_ Lance said down the phone.

Luckily, he sounded more amused than livid, although it was quite possibly a fine line. As far as Joey knew, Lance rarely listened to the radio; he'd thought he could get away with making a few lame jokes about Lance trying to swing him over to the other side.

He cleared his throat and didn't say anything.

"Tried to _persuade_ you?" Lance said. "Yeah, because a lot of persuasion was needed."

"Dude," Joey said, trying not laugh.

"I seem to recall that I said, 'wanna?' and you said 'sure' and that was pretty much the end of the conversation. And anyway..."

"Lance," Joey said, but it was a vain effort, because trying to cut in on Lance mid-rant never went well.

"..._anyway,"_ Lance went on, "you only figured out I was gay when I kissed you? How dumb are you?"

Joey tried to turn his chuckle into a sigh, but it didn't really work. Lance snorted down the phone, but then took a little breath and got control of himself.

"I mean, seriously. You didn't catch a clue when I let you suck my dick?"

Joey did laugh then, and so did Lance, and for a couple of minutes there was nothing but laughter being transmitted down the phone line between Orlando and LA.

After a little while, they stopped. "Not really suitable for national radio," Joey said eventually, still giggling, "and anyway, it doesn't really fit with the manly heterosexual image. No one would respect me any more."

That last was deadpan, and it set Lance off again, a rich, deep peal of laughter. When he'd stopped, there was a little silence. Then he said, "Come fuck me," and hung up.

Joey called his travel agent.


End file.
